Hypophrenia
by beladelante
Summary: karena orang yang berpikiran terlalu dewasa melupakan asyiknya fantasi nyata anak-anak dan menganggap eksistensi hal itu tiada. I Must Write Fics!


**warning**: random, AT, AR, -bit- OoC, weird, I dunno. for **FFC I Must Write Fics**!

* * *

><p>Ia tidur.<p>

Seluruh tubuhnya terlentang di ranjang, terbalut selimut sutera. Matanya terpejam, jiwanya melayang keluar dari tubuhnya. Organ tubuhnya turut mengistirahatkan diri. Wendy Moira Angela Darling tertidur pulas sekali.

Namun imajinasinya terjaga, mengefektifkan visualisasi mimpinya.

Pintu tua yang kayunya mulai lapuk perlahan menutup dan menimbulkan suara gesekan. Sebuah irama merdu kotak musik klasik milik Wendy sesaat terdendang, sang balerina menari berputar pelan-pelan.

Kemudian jendela kamar _nursery_ terbuka, membiarkan angin musim semi masuk, menerpa seluruh objek dalam ruangan tersebut. Turut di dalam terpaan angin itu; roh alam Neverland yang kini membelai gadis itu dan mendesis—

"Wendy."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>—<strong>hypophrenia<strong>

Peter Pan © J. M. Barrie

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kubuka mata. Kudapati sekelilingku putih tak berujung—bahkan tiada objek apa pun di sini.<p>

Mungkin, aku berada di dalam alam mimpi.

Orang bilang mimpi itu terbagi dalam dua jenis; hitam-putih dan berwarna. Aku berjalan sendiri di tengah-tengah putih—benar-benar putih hingga kau mungkin lupa rasanya hidup di dunia berwarna. Alam mimpiku mungkin tergolong hitam-putih, namun belum kutemukan warna hitam ataupun gelap dalam mimpi ini.

Namun sesaat kemudian, secercah hitam muncul.

Ya, secercah warna hitam muncul, rupanya cair seperti tinta pulpen, dan membentuk tulisan 23 karakter. Mataku terbelalak, bukan terkejut karena keberadaan warna hitam itu, namun terlebih karena tinta hitam itu membentuk tulisan yang sangat kukenal;

'Wendy Moira Angela Darling'

**Itu namaku**. Tulisan yang tertulis di sisi putih itu namaku.

Berarti ini mimpi apa?

"Wendy!"

Aku mendongakkan kepala ke seluruh arah, dan kutemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri terbalik di depanku. Aku terkejut, sontak meneriakkan namanya.

"Nibs!"

"Yo, Wendy!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berdiri terbalik begitu? Dan, oh! Kau tumbuh remaja!"

Nibs adalah bocah lelaki berambut pirang dengan gigi tonggos dan memakai kostum kelinci—_dulu_. Dia bocah riang dan nakal namun ramah, dan mungkin orang paling berani di Lost Boys, menurutku.

Tapi itu dulu. Tidak sekarang.

Kini ia—dalam posisi terbaliknya—memakai kaus putih polos dengan jaket hitam, rambutnya masih pirang namun sedikit lebih lebat, dan giginya tidak lagi tonggos karena kulihat ia memakai kawat gigi. Suaranya tadi kudengar sudah berat, wajahnya pun sudah tak kekanakkan lagi.

Ia berubah. Bukanlah bocah Nibs lagi.

"Kau pun juga tumbuh, Wendy. Lihatlah dirimu."

Aku tak perlu melihat diriku untuk memastikan diriku bertumbuh atau tidak. Aku memang sudah bertumbuh, dan aku pun sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku sadar akan hal itu, namun batin kecilku masih merindukan masa kanak-kanakku.

"Nibs," panggilku, "apa ini mimpi?"

"Sebut saja begitu," jawabnya. Ia berjalan mendekati, namun tak merubah posisi terbaliknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin menemuimu."

"Siapa—AWW!"—seseorang atau sesuatu menarik rambutku kencang-kencang dan kupastikan dia—"TINK! AW!"

Tinkerbell terbang tepat ke depan hidungku hingga aku bisa melihatnya dengan sangat dekat. Ia mengerjap mata dan mencibir—bagus, dia mengerjaiku lagi.

Lantas ia menghampiri Nibs dan duduk di pundaknya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada lelaki itu.

"Baik," ujar Nibs, "kalau begitu, Wendy, kutinggalkan kalian di sini. Tetap, anggap saja ini mimpi." Ia tersenyum dan melambai berlalu.

"Hey, Tink." Aku tersenyum dan membuka kedua tanganku. Tinkerbell terbang masuk ke kedua tanganku dan berdiri. "Aku merindukanmu, Tink. Dan Nibs juga. Dan Lost Boys lainnya. Dan Neverland. Dan _pixie dust_-mu. Dan tentu, Peter Pan."

Tinkerbell tak terlalu bereaksi. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tak yakin, kemudian menghampiri pundakku dan membisiki sesuatu.

Aku tertawa. "Ya, Tinkerbell. Aku memang semakin besar, dan tubuhku semakin tinggi. Meskipun … aku tak mengharapkan pertumbuhan ini, sebenarnya."

Ekspresiku menyendu, tapi kurasa Tinkerbell tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia bangkit dari pundakku dan melesat cepat ke atasku, bermain-main di atas rambut cokelatku sambil menabur-naburkan _pixie dust_-nya. Aku tak protes, malah sebaliknya, aku senang.

Tubuhku terangkat, sebagaimana _pixie dust_ telah bekerja. Namun aku tetap di sini, tak melayang ke mana-mana, sebab sebenarnya sia-sia apabila kau mengelilingi dimensi putih tak berujung ini.

"Tink," panggilku lemah. "Mau kauapakan aku?"

Peri _tinker_ itu tak menghampiri telingaku untuk berbisik. Ia hanya … tersenyum saja. Seuntai senyum kecil teriris pada bibir merahnya.

Dan sesaat ia mendekatiku, kedua tangannya yang masih penuh dengan _pixie dust_ menyentuh pipiku lembut, dan senyumnya makin mengembang.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Tapi dapat kulihat _sekilas_ setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kanannya. Itu air mata, aku yakin. **Itu air mata yang berlinang**.

Namun sebelum sempat kutanyakan padanya—"Tink? Kau kenapa?"—secepat cahaya ditaburkannya _pixie dust_ pada mataku, yang—tentu—sukses memburamkan pandanganku dan nyaris membuatku menangis karena pedih, dan—

Pandanganku terjebak dalam gulita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"PETER!"<p>

Aku terkejut. Mungkin lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Pokoknya kehadiran bocah lelaki bermata biru dengan pakaian daun musim gugur itu sudah cukup membelalakkan mataku, padahal aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpiku.

Aku tidak—sungguh tidak tahan untuk menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di tepi jendela, namun tubuhku yang masih mengumpulkan roh tampaknya tak merestui kehendakku.

Pokoknya yang kulihat ini nyata, bukan sekedar mimpi. Itu Peter Pan!

Dan dia …

"Wendy," ucapnya, "abaikan Tink. Emosinya sedang tak stabil."

"Ah …" Saat kusadari, tadi itu memang mimpi, namun mimpi yang benar-benar terasa nyata. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia kenapa, Peter?"

"Dia hanya—mungkin terharu atau justru sedih dengan kau yang sekarang. Entahlah, namun setahuku Tinkerbell menganggap bahwa orang dewasa menganggap eksistensi peri itu tak ada—yah, kau tahu sendiri, setiap orang yang berkata seperti itu, _ia membunuh perinya sendiri_."

"Oh!" Aku tersentak. "Tapi, Peter, ketahuilah, meskipun aku beranjak dewasa seperti ini, aku tetap percaya pada peri!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, itulah Wendy yang kukenal." Ia menatap bintang malam, menghindari kontak mata denganku. Aku tersenyum. "Namun … yah, begitulah. Tapi mungkin saja bukan, bila Tink punya alasan lain untuk bersikap seperti itu?"

Aku diam saja. Sedikit mengangguk. Kemudian kulihat setitik cahaya dari balik jendela, yang membuat Peter Pan agak tersentak.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus segera kembali, Wendy. Bintang terkecil di Bimasakti mulai rewel memanggilku." Peter berdiri di tepi jendela dan bersiap untuk terjun. Sepertinya ia masih punya cukup _pixie dust_ untuk kembali, sebab Tinkerbell tak ada di sini. Ngomong-ngomong sebelum ia terbang, ia menoleh padaku sebentar dan berkata, "Penampilanmu berubah, Wendy."

Kemudian ia terbang.

Dan tepat di saat itulah Nibs muncul. Lagi. Kini dari balik lemari kayuku.

"Nibs! Kau lagi!" pekikku.

Namun dia tak seorang diri.

"Tink? Kau bersembunyi?" refleks kutanyakan hal itu pada Tinkerbell yang tengah keluar malu-malu dari balik pundak Nibs.

"Wendy, Tinkerbell hanya sedang ada masalah sedikit," jelas lelaki berkawat gigi itu. "Yah, mumpung aku di sini, biar aku yang menjelaskan apa yang hendak dikatakan Tinkerbell."

Aku mempersilakannya duduk di kursi, sedang aku duduk di ranjang sambil memasang posisi _mendengarkan-dengan-saksama_.

"Dia bilang dia takut menghadapi masa depan," ulang Nibs dari apa yang dibisikkan Tinkerbell padanya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan masa depan?"

"Ada satu ramalan," kata Nibs perlahan, "yang mengatakan bahwa Tinkerbell akan mati ketika Wendy dan saudaranya meninggalkan Neverland, dan Peter kehilangan memori tentangnya."

Aku terkejut. "Tapi bukankah sudah lama sekali? Kutinggalkan Neverland tujuh tahun lalu. Berarti Tinkerbell tak perlu takut dengan ramalan itu karena sampai kini ramalan itu tak terjadi, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Mungkin kau benar," kata Nibs. Senyumnya miris. "Tink juga awalnya menganggap ramalan itu tak berefek lagi ketika genap satu tahun sejak kepergianmu dari Neverland. Ia tenang dan melupakan adanya ramalan itu. Namun … benarkah ramalan itu tak berefek lagi?" Dia menatapku.

Aku terdiam. Kemudian menatap Tinkerbell … dan tersentak. Sinar kuningnya melemah.

"Tink? Si-sinarmu melemah?" Aku terbata dan mulai terisak. Tink enggan menatapku. "Oh a-astaga, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Wajar bila Tink meneteskan air mata tadi. Ia takut. Wajar—kutanya, siapa yang tidak takut menghadapi kematian?

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, hanya menghibur.

Dan bertanya.

"Namun, ini kurang masuk akal, rasanya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, dan … ada kejadian apa yang membuatmu takut? Ceritakan saja padaku." Kuusahakan satu senyum—walau kecil, namun kucoba tersenyum. "… Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kuharap begitu.

"Tujuh tahun. Ya, tujuh tahun. Peter masih mengingat segar Tinkerbell dalam kurun waktu tujuh tahun itu."

"Tapi kudengar dia masih dapat memanggil nama Tinkerbell. Aku dengar tadi!"

"Ya. Atau mungkin sistem otaknya sudah mulai kacau. Kau tahu? Kadang dia ingat, kadang dia lupa. Kadang dia mencari Tink, kadang diacuhkannya Tinkerbell bahkan ketika ia sedang menarik rambutnya—bahkan Peter berlagak seperti tak kenal. Menurutmu apakah dia menginginkan untuk menghapus Tinkerbell dari ingatannya? Dan, apa kau pikir Peter Pan akan kembali ke Neverland sendiri tanpa Tinkerbell di sampingnya, hm? Dia sudah kembali, kan? Dan, menurutmu … mungkinkah Peter akan segera melupakan Tinkerbell?"

Aku benar-benar diam dan tak berani bicara.

Dan Tinkerbell menangis.

Dan aku terpaku di ranjangku, duduk, dan belum memutuskan akan berkata apa.

Pantas, tadi ada tinta bertuliskan namaku meski hanya mimpi, atau apapun itu. Tinkerbell ingin memanggil namun ia tak punya cara untuk berkomunikasi. Ia menumpahkan segalanya padaku.

Tapi … kenapa?

Kenapa harus aku?

Kenapa tidak dicarinya orang lain yang mungkin lebih mengerti tentang Peter Pan, Neverland, dan bahkan ramalan itu?

Kenapa—kenapa dia dapat merasuki mimpiku? Dan kenapa ada Peter yang duduk di tepi kamarku? Kenapa Nibs berkata bahwa Peter akan segera melupakan Tinkerbell? Kenapa—

**TRINGGG**

Sang balerina berhenti berputar.

"Jawabannya mudah," sahut Nibs tiba-tiba, "karena **kau percaya pada peri**. Maka Tinkerbell bisa menumpahkan segalanya padamu."

Aku terbelalak dan tanpa basa-basi berkata, "Oke, jadi ini apa? Bagaimana cara kau mengetahui isi pikiranku?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Kau hanya perlu mengingat, bahwa Tinkerbell mempercayaimu karena kau percaya padanya."

Saat itulah aku merasa atmosfer di sekelilingku mencoba menyentuhku untuk menyadarkanku.

Aku percaya pada Tinkerbell. Sesimpel itu saja, sebenarnya.

"Tink"—aku cepat bangun dari ranjangku dan melangkah ke hadapan Nibs. Kudekatkan wajahku ke Tinkerbell dan berkata halus—"jangan menangis." Kulayangkan senyum padanya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi ketahuilah, aku berani jamin kau akan tetap hidup."

Tink menatapku, kurasa dia mempertanyakan pernyataanku.

Aku menyentuh sayapnya pelan-pelan.

"Karena Tinkerbell adalah peri yang terlahir dari tawa pertama Peter Pan. Peter percaya padamu dan dia takkan pernah melupakanmu. Aku pun percaya pada peri dan _pixie dust_. Kau tak perlu bersedih akan ramalan. Kau dapat mengubahnya. Caranya mudah. Tetaplah berada di samping Peter. Hanya kau yang akan senantiasa menemaninya, Tink." Kemudian kuukir raut senang saat melihat secercah semangat timbul dalam wajah peri itu. Setidaknya hanya hal ini yang bisa kulakukan. "Oleh sebab itu, _senantiasa bersinarlah, Tinkerbell …._"

Ya. Bersinarlah. Selalu ….

… selamanya.

* * *

><p><em>You see, Wendy, when the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies.<em>

…

* * *

><p>"—WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING!"<p>

Aku membuka kedua mata. Lagi.

Balerina dengan mata terpejam yang bertengger terpaku di kotak musik tak menari. Jendela kamar _nursery_ tertutup rapat, tidak dibiarkannya udara pagi menembus masuk. Pintu tua itu masih tertutup, tiada yang berubah. Langit-langit ruangan masih sama saja seperti biasa.

Namun tak ada Nibs yang keluar dari lemari kayuku. Tak ada Peter Pan yang duduk di tepi jendela kamar sembari memperhatikan keluar. Dan, tak ada Tinkerbell yang keluar malu-malu dari belakang Nibs dan menangis.

… Yang ada hanyalah John yang sudah berseragam sekolah menengah tengah berkacak pinggang dan memperhatikanku dengan mata tajam.

Kemudian kulayangkan pandanganku pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Oh …" aku bergumam. "O-oh, John. Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi dengar dulu ceritaku! Begini, aku … sepertinya bermimpi. Namun dalam mimpiku ada aku yang memimpikan diriku terjebak dalam dimensi mimpi hitam-putih! Kemudian—kemudian ada juga Nibs, namun dia dalam rupa lelaki remaja! Dan—"

"Kak, kak Wendy?" John mendekat padaku dan melambaikan tangannya pada wajahku. "Apa yang kakak bicarakan, sih? Ceritanya nanti saja, ya. Aku takut terlambat hari ini. Guru kita dari Perancis dan kau tahu sendiri apa ganjarannya apabila terlambat. Dan lagipula, kau telah berumur tujuh belas tahun. Tak pantas berimajinasi hal kekanakkan begitu." Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar _nursery_ dan menyadarkanku akan sesuatu hal.

'_Tinkerbell menganggap bahwa orang dewasa menganggap eksistensi peri itu tak ada.'_

Sebenarnya lebih tepat untuk dikatakan begini:

'_Orang yang berpikiran terlalu dewasa melupakan asyiknya fantasi nyata anak-anak dan menganggap hal itu tak ada.'_

Karena mereka terlalu berpengalaman dalam segala hal batin dan pekerjaan mereka, hingga mereka lupa bagaimana caranya beristirahat dan melamun.

Namun sekalipun umurku akan terus dan terus bertambah, aku takkan melupakan fantasi itu.

Dan selamanya percaya pada peri.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FINISH *****

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>: INI SEBENARNYA FIC APA?  
><strong>A<strong>: INI RANDOM. BANGET. ini karena saya kena kutukan kak danii. ini karena saya sembarangan membuka lembaran page challenge 'I Must Write Fics'. dan sebenarnya ini juga karena saya lagi menggilai Peter Pan dan Tinkerbell. dan jadilah fiksi ini. OwO …..dan sori kalo ga jelas TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>FYI<strong>:

+) cerita kalo tinkerbell mati waktu wendy dan saudaranya meninggalkan neverland dan peter pan ngelupain dia itu berasal dari versi novel seri-nya Dave Barry dan Ridley Pearson. saya ngecek di **http: / / neverpedia. com / pan/Tinker _ Bell** [hilangkan spasi]  
>+) di sini Wendy umur 17 tahun.<br>+) Nibs adalah anggota The Lost Boys. kalo nonton Peter Pan 1 ato 2, dia yang pake baju kelinci, tinggi, dan giginya tonggos. dia bocah biasa yang tumbuh seperti biasa, ga kaya Peter Pan yang gabisa tumbuh dewasa.  
>+) quote di atas itu Peter Pan yang ngomong dalam novel aslinya.<br>+) John itu adik Wendy yang pake kacamata.  
>+) kotak musik ballerina itu… dari movie Tinkerbell yang pertama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PROMOSI<strong>:

hei, ffn indonesia bakal ngadain event paling bergengsi buat nentuin fic-fic terbaik se-Indonesia di tahun 2011 ini, lho! nama ajangnya **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**. semua orang yang memiliki akun fanfiction. net bisa ikut! :D ini bukan lomba, namun ajang untuk menentukan fic" dan author" terbaik dengan cara menominasikannya!

kalia bisa join ke grup fb-nya; **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards**, atau twitternya; ** _IFA2011**!

ayo nominasikan fiksi-fiksi dan author-author yang kamu anggap layak disebut 'terbaik se-ffn indonesia'! :DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Rambling<strong>:

THANKS GOD INI FIC SELESAI. saya ngerjainnya selama dua hari. dan hasilnya sepertinya… cukup membuat saya agak despair entah kenapa ._.  
>saya cinta pair PeterWendy dan TerenceTink! tapi tampaknya fic ini lebih ke friendship WendyTink dan PeterTink, ya -_-"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>oke, itu aja daripada makin panjang.<p>

**REVIEEEW **ato aku cium**! **/abaikanyangterakhir


End file.
